Dolls as Parents
by Nana19
Summary: La vida de un Tokkei suele ser complicada a nivel profesional así como también en lo personal. ¿Como llevarían su vida si se convirtiesen en padres? ¿Que tan complicado seria esto?... Pasen, lean y diviértanse. Shouta/Rami-Usaki/Ayane-Seiju/¿
1. Desayuno

_**Hola mi nombre es Diana pero me apodan Nana, este es mi primer FIC, realmente lo que me motivo a escribirlo es que en la red no se encuentra mucho en relación a DOLLS, y he aquí yo haciéndolo. Este manga es buenísimo cabe recalcarlo y mas sus personajes que son tal lindos =) los amo a todos... ellos, y ¿Quien no?. Aunque en el mismo no existe ningún tipo de relaciones amorosas existen ciertas parejitas que me encantaría que sucediera asi en la historia. **_

_**Me emociona el escribirlo y espero que alguien lo lea... :(... jaja**_

_**ACLARACIONES: **_

_**DOLLS y sus personajes pertenecen a NAKED APE**_

_**DOLLS AS PARENT**_

_**PROLOGO:**_

Este es el tercer imperio de Toutoh.

Diez años atrás la tierra fue arrojada al caos por la inmigración excesiva, el número de crímenes violentos creció cada año. Durante este tiempo, ciertas prácticas inortodoxas fueron establecidas por aquellos en el poder. Una ley establecida para acelerar los juicios y aliviar la presión de las cárceles sobrepobladas.

Una ley que permite a los juicios ser llevados sin el sospechoso presente y dándoles una muerte a esos criminales ausentes. Fue llamada la racionalización de un juicio ¨ACTO ROT¨. Bajo esta ley el control completo de estas ejecuciones fue dado a las cortes y prisiones como resultado una fuerza militar especial con la jurisdicción de investigar crímenes y llevar a cabo la sentencia.

La nueva organización de las fuerzas fue llamada FUERZAS ESPECIALES POLICIACAS DE EJECUCION, o el TOKUBETSU SHIKEISHKKOU KEIMUKAN BUTAI o comúnmente conocida como TOKKEI.

**CAPITULO PRIMERO: **

**¨Desayuno¨**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El vice capitán de la legendaria primera brigada de ¨Tokkei¨ hacia su rutina como ya de costumbre. Esa noche no había tenido ninguna excepción en cuanto se refiere a su insomnio, y de solo pensarlo comenzó a tararear una música de cuna en su cabeza acompañado con el meneo de sus manos por detrás de su espalda, su largo cabello se tambaleaba rozando las puntas del mismo con sus caderas resaltantes aun debajo de aquel uniforme, ¿su fin?. Mantener ocupada esa mente independiente. De seguro que Shouta-kun andaba por ahí buscando alguna que otra riña con Igarashi-san, y entonces dando la vuelta al pasillo de la izquierda un ensordecedor grito por parte de su capitán mando a resonar sus oídos, estático pues se quedo el peliazul dando parpadeos rápidos y llevándose las manos a los lados de la cabeza_:-__Shouta-kun e Igarashi-san volviendo de nuevo en sus andanzas´_-pensó manteniendo una risilla en su boca, agachando un poco su cabeza y así solo su nariz podría ser vista ya que la boina en su cabeza le ocultaba mas el rostro. Suspiro, ahora cansado, debía estar ya acostumbrado a esos dos pero lo cierto es que no podía, y mas bien tomaba la situación por el mejor lado, no cambiarían esos dos. Y así comenzaría de nuevo esa vida metódica que mantenía, sin más que remediar Seiju siguió firme por el pasillo fingiendo una sonrisa como cada mañana, cada día, cada hora y cada segundo en cuanto le brindaban una mirada enternecedora, pero aquella misma desaparecía cada noche en su apartamento cuando solo la pecera con su ocupante le estarían esperando y un pez no era precisamente el tipo de animales que sean cariñositos. Pequeño, tal vez pero afectuoso no. Solo esta ahí escurriéndose por donde el espacio reducido le permite, esperando a que llegue él para derramar sobre el agua un poco de comida molida y eso seria todo. El muchacho se reprendió mentalmente ¿acaso esperaba mas de su mascota?. No, por ahora era lo que podía tener ya que un perrito o un gatito todos pequeñitos necesitarían de más cuidado que el acuático y era algo que no podía pedir a mucho tiempo. Y en un cierto día adoptaría un conejito, blanco de preferencia al cual llamaría ¨Usaki¨ no solo porque se parecía a ´Usagi´ sino mas bien porque le recordaría a aquel subordinado, compañero y amigo rubio suyo en aquel orden. Seiju rio por lo bajo mordiendo su dedo índice izquierdo por encima del guante blanco, la plenitud con que sus dientes querían despedazar la carne de su dedo incrementaba a medida que su imaginación así también lo hacia. Su carcajada era aun mas sonora cuando de repente apareció en su mente un lindo conejito con una característica muy singular y es que el mismo portaba lentes que se adecuaban a su mini rostro perfectamente y mas aparte una zanahoria. No es que le gustase imaginar a su amigo-conejo. No, pero era casi inevitable para su infantil pensamiento no concebirlo de tal forma. Después de todo nadie más que él podía recriminárselo a si mismo, en fin no había nada de que alarmarse ese cerebro e imaginación eran suyos y serian sus mejores confidentes, ya que como dicen por ahí: ´´_prefiero ser rey de mi silencio que esclavo de mis palabras´´_ y Seiju lo comprendía muy bien.

-Capitán Shikibu-una voz demasiado conocida y seria para él le sobresalto un poco, ya que no pensó tenerlo presente en ese mismo instante, si antes de unos segundos estaba en su imaginación en la forma de un pequeño amiguito blanquecino y con gafitas incorporadas-buenos días, señor-murmuro de nuevo el rubio dejando de caminar llevando consigo en ambas manos una charola con el desayuno especialmente para copar sus ansias, parpadeo al ver que su superior parecía inquieto en su lugar.

-Buenos días Usaki-kun-fue lo único que pronuncio no sin antes tomar asiento al lado del más joven.

-¿se encuentra bien?-se quiso cerciorar el muchacho extendiendo un vaso con jugo que no había consumido, ahora para su compañero. El aludido afirmó con la cabeza mas aun así Usaki se mantuvo en margen sin hacerle mas preguntas porque sabia que no debía, simplemente acordaría fingir que entendía.

Seiju aceptó el hecho de que Usaki quisiese compartir el desayuno consigo, todo por parte del menor era muy bien recibido. Pero en algún momento se levantaría e iría en busca de lo suyo, dándole un sorbo noto que el otro comenzó o ingerir. El silencio fue notorio entre ambos ya que en la sala había mucho ruido de sus otros camaradas de las demás brigadas y obviamente sus conversaciones eran específicamente relacionadas con el trabajo y una que otra mas allá de lo laboral ya que problemas de cada uno podría afectar la estabilidad de la responsabilidad que implica ser un Tokkei, pero cruzando mas esa línea no había nada de lo meramente formal como para dialogar en ese entonces.

-¿Capitán Shikibu?-el mencionado dejo a un lado lo que poseía en manos y llevo su vista con un toque de dulzura contagiosa para todo el mundo menos para el rubio, y al mover la cabeza consecuentemente así lo hizo también su cabello. La ahora persistente alegría en el rostro infantil del superior le dio el paso para que el muchacho, hable. No sabia exactamente que decirle, es mas no entendía a que le había llamado sino tenía algo ya en mente, que este predeterminado a salir de su boca. Volvió a tragar un bocado de aquel panecillo sin saber que inventar o comentar.

-¿Qué sucede? Usaki-kun-la voz amable de entre ambos resonó naturalmente, llena de gentileza, carisma, gracia, etc y todo lo que aquel semblante pudiera denotar-Iré por mi desayuno y luego te devolveré el jugo-indicó tomando decisión de escurrirse sin mas hasta el bar. Aun no olvidaba el rostro de perplejidad absoluta cuando abandono la mesa de ambos.

Usaki de seguro estaría pensando en lo último que acordó. Sonaba equitativo pero a la vez le dejaba impregnada la huella de tener que restaurar algo que el mismo le brindo, y no era necesario que se le hiciese.

Ya en el bar el vice-capitán escogió su menú tan preciso y conciso de acorde a sus necesidades corporales y aunque se declarase un fan adicto a los dulces tenía una dieta en la cual sus deliciosos amiguitos no estaban ¨invitados¨. Claro que uno que otro chocolate no haría ningún daño, a no a excepción de uno: chocolate, ese lo ponía un poco hiperactivo así un poco mas de lo normal, y si a normalidad estaría refiriéndose en su estado diario ¿Qué seria de él cuando siquiera llevase a su boca tal delicia con maní? Y vaya que le gustaban diversos sean los tipos en que los encontrase. Pasando mas allá del chocolate estaban los caramelos, marshmellos, gomitas, gomitas con azúcar, gomitas en forma de ositos y estos por ser ´pequeños´ los comía a con tal ternura sintiéndose de verdad culpable ahora por aquellas muertas tan dulces para su boca. Era una lástima que Usaki-kun se sintiese reacio hacia este tipo de comida adictiva, en si el muchacho prefería comer frutas, el azúcar que poseían era mas gustosa ya que a su parecer se les apreciaba el verdadero gustillo y no como esos otros con endulzantes procesados.

-La bebida aquella, Usaki-kun se acaba de terminar y no he sido yo quien tomo el último-extendió sus brazos por encima de la silla para poder colocar la charola encima de la mesa, sin tomar asiento se dedico a examinar lo que había llevado consigo y tomó decidido con la palma de la mano un pequeño recipiente, hondo de preferencia y de material cristalino, el mismo que hacia posible el ver su contenido.

-¡Ah! Descuide que tengo aquí también leche-el muchacho se mostraba algo indiferente como de costumbre con su fachada de oficinista, pero era todo lo contrario ya que en su trabajo había acción pero no era la misma que se denotada en la mascara que tiene por cara-exactamente debo decir que esto es su postre-el peli-azul con dos afirmaciones de cabeza basto como para aplacar al rubio.

-bueno ahora puedes tomarlo como tuyo, Usaki-kun-y dicho esto finalmente tomo asiento en el lado izquierdo de su compañero, rechinante fue su silla que poco se atrevió a volver arrinconarla contra la mesa.

-siendo sincero señor, considero que lo escogió a pleno incentivo de dármelo a mi-el chico era todo y demás, jamás había tenido la necesidad de ocultar sus inefables emociones o en este caso lo que crea a su juicio lo correcto-en ese caso no me esta de mas agradecerle-los labios del rubicundo se tornaron rígidos y su mirada como cualquier otra se clavaron con inmensa franqueza en la mirada oscura de su superior.

Seiju con desbordante alegría acepto a este, ahora palmeando sus hombros con gozo y en su rostro mas específicamente debajo de los ojos, allá por lo sus pómulos, tal vez mas abajito, no menos de un dedo un repentino tono rosáceo surco por el lugar, y a esto también debía agregarle la extensa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que el mismo tenia. Quizás no fuesen conocidos de una vida, ni que se contasen el minúsculo detalle de su diario vivir pero en ellos cabía dos puntos importantes e irreprochables: confianza, por parte de ambos y un cariño mutuo aun más vivo en el hiperactivo vice-capitán.

-espero que te quedes a gusto con el durazno-hablo repentinamente tomando cubierto en mano y dispuesto a poner algo de la comida en su boca.

-usted no lo comería consecuentemente tampoco lo traería para si mismo. Dígame ¿usted lo considero desde allá?-con aquel ¨allá¨ se refería al lugar del bar.

-De hecho no lo considere tanto. Después de todo su azúcar es natural y pensé que a ti, te agradaría-el hablante miro de nuevo andar su plato rodeándolo con los brazos y codos fijos en la mesa. No esperaba que el chico menor continuase hablando por lo que no le presto atención a si respondía o no.

El chico con cara imaginaria de conejo para el vice-capitán comenzó repentinamente a hablar llamando la atención del mayor exaltado. No es que Usaki fuese una tumba, de vez en cuando se le soltaba la lengua y demasiado y mas lo hacia con el animo no malintencionado de decir alguna incoherencia inherente hacia sus compañeros de brigada y esto para ellos no era mas que una buena broma, tal vez y el muchacho jugaba con la verdad y cada ocasión que salía con sus comentarios no se inmutaba como si lo que dijera fuese la cosa mas normal del mundo, con su cara libre de expresiones era imposible de saber con exactitud en qué es lo estuviese pensando o sintiendo.

-¿No ha tomado el sol de la mañana señor?-diciendo esto llevo a su boca un trozo pequeño de la fruta azucarada, haciendo leves movimientos con la mandíbula. Seiju por su parte, comenzó a reír levemente en lo que contestaba.

-en realidad no me gusta hacerlo ¿me veo tan mal así?-y con tal inocencia llena de la mas fina ingenuidad el peli-azul con sus ojos como una cascada rebotaban de agua y en este caso como lagrimas, saladas. Por tal razón comenzó al frotarse los ojos por la irritación que podría causarle.

-No, claro que no-sorprendido estaba pues se apresuró en contestar-de hecho no tiene nada que ver con su aspecto físico, el hacerlo le podría ayudar a su salud. No es necesario que se vea bronceado-dicho este le quedo en claro, que su compañero era sensible siempre en cuanto hablase de él de aquella manera y procuraría tener un mayor cuidado. Él mismo mantenía un semblante fresco, no es que se quedase a tostarse pero de que lo hacia por las mañanas, lo hacía. ¡Que mejor que la luz solar de la mañana! Eso sin dudas era sinónimo de ¨alegría¨ por tanta energía que emanaba. Aunque llegando a ese punto de reflexión no sabia exactamente que razón tenia el otro de decir..._no me gusta hacerlo…_-conociendo su personalidad.

-Usaki-kun-al llamado el mencionado atendió sin lentitud-tu barbilla-y a esto el muchacho prefirió una y otra vez jamás haber aceptado-límpiate, el durazno aquí tienes, usa el mio. No hay problema alguno.

-se lo agradezco-sin reparos tomo la servilleta de papel llevándosela a frotar la parte de su rostro que estaba sucio. Y para su sorpresa otra mano aun no se había zafado y básicamente era él quien estaría haciendo el trabajo por si.

Y al final y pasando al cabo.

La tierna escena solidificada en un lado de la cafetería se vio bruscamente interrumpida por un dueto no tan clásico como el del capitán de los Tokkei con el jefe de inteligencia. Pero estos dos si que sabían como discutir. Más que todo sus razones eran de que su orgullo no se vea pisoteado por el otro.

Una feminista y un sarcástico bicolor.

La mañana no podría ser mas tranquila, después de que aquellos dos a golpetazos abriesen las puertas del comedor de la cafetería, solo se escuchaba el litigio entre los señalados ya que los demás por su parte, sus bocas cerraron. Si bien era cierto que la rubia tenia el peor temperamento que en Tokkei se habría visto y el que le sigue no es precisamente un santo, calándose de su autocontrol en situaciones en las que recurría al doble sentido cuestionado-malintencionado-y… regresando al lugar del incidente ¨durazno¨ Seiju ajeno a cualquier controversia arranco de la mano de Usaki la servilleta para tener mayor facilidad pero no lo hacia con ternura sino mas bien como si tuviese una mancha y debería restregar para quitarla.

-frota… frota…-mascullaba a la vez que de arriba hacia abajo movía su mano en un diámetro pequeño-limpio… limpio…-agregó cuando una risilla divertida brotaba de su boca.

Pero el muchacho ahora ¨limpio¨ no se inmutaba de alguna manera estaba ya acostumbrado a que su superior sea demasiado maternal, ya que no podría describirlo como paternal o hermandad dado al comportamiento dudoso del peli azul, mas no importaba.

-¡Crees tener pelotas! ¿eh?-como si esa mujer estuviese usando un megáfono aquel comentario retumbó por todo el salón, no faltaron los murmullos, palabreríos y risas bajas por parte de los individuos-¡cállense!-sentencio. Al verse cuestionada si ellos se burlaban de ella o del bicolor, opto por hacer aquello mas no para apaciguar la vergüenza del otro. Kamijou a su comentario le respondió con una evasiva no había necesidad de seguir discutiendo con tal mujer tan explosiva y malhumorada obsesionada con obtener el primer lugar en el Rankin anual de brigadas.

-Como sea, Aikawa. Es nuestro trabajo y no tengo problemas en trabajar con tu brigada-la mirada mas dulce que el hombre debería tener en la cara no era mas que una falsedad-podremos dividírnoslo y así no mirarnos las caras-a la Capitana numero dos le molesto más la sonrisa maquiavélica que lo que acababa de decir-¿estas de acuerdo?

-No hago tratos con gentío de tu clase…-y ahí iba de nuevo vociferándole en la cara cuantos insultos se le viniesen a la cabeza y saliendo desenfrenados por sus labios.

Seiju y Usaki observando desde su mesa estaban, el primero con el rostro lleno de incredulidad y espanto mientras que el segundo mantenía la cara de espesa expresión marcada. Para las brigadas Tokkei se había echo costumbre el tener que soportar las riñas de cada día por parte de los mas altos miembros.

-¡Oh! Por favorAikawa solo mírate el trabajo y tu ambición te está ofuscando, ¡suéltate!-decía el rubio bicolor ahora mientras intentaba alejarse de la otra para no ser tirado de una patada hasta el otro lado del salón-no seas tan agresiva, mira que tu cara se llenara de arrugas antes de que llegues a los 30 años.

-¡Cállate ruin número tres!-para el capitán Kamijou y el resto de varones presentes solo pudieron percibir el aura maligna negrizca que abarcaba el cuerpo de la mujer en cólera, las manos empuñadas, el torso ligeramente combado y apoyando el peso de su organismo en un solo pie, ¿el otro? Pues, allá volando por la cabeza del capitán tercero. Los rizos rubios rebotaban con tal inocencia sobre los hombros estrechos y el cabello de encima de sus ojos, cortos de por si con leves picadas, se meneaban con una gentileza que hacia agraciar la expresión de fiera que llevaba puesta sin forma de ameritarla de intachable y es que su boca no mostraba una sonrisa y a causa de ello lo que hacia era derramar una oleada de injurias y ahora ya no importase con quien estuviese discutiendo, el que se metiera en el litigio también recibiría una porción de Aikawa, y no la mas cariñosa.

-No quiero-reitero echando más leña a la boca de ella-es seguro que no puedes mantener la calma-y como si le prendiese el fuego la mujer literalmente emanaba llamaradas a su alrededor con la cara toda distorsionado en una mueca de cinismo y crueldad.

-¡De una maldita vez cierra la boca, tres!-alcanzo un espacio considerable entre ambos como para tirarse de nuevo andar sobre él una patada, Kamijou por su parte ya se esperaba aquello después de todo quizás no era la primera vez que le diese con el tacón en la cara-¡no te soporto!-la capitana alzo una de sus piernas en dirección a la parte alta de su victima, ese que arrastraba el titulo de Capitán de la tercera brigada y por el cual debido a su altura no le seria demasiado problema, y nótese en ¨altura¨ el sarcasmo de la misma.

Y como si del correcaminos se tratase, ahí en medio de ambos una tercera figura hizo rápida aparición.

-Puedo ver tus pantis desde aquí. Aikawa-a la ya mencionada los colores de la falda se le subieron a las mejillas, la sangre acumulada allí solo podía denotar enojo, más que vergüenza y por la posición en que estaba: su cuerpo en tal perspectiva, su pierna izquierda estaba siendo sujetada por la mano del Capitán Mikoshiba en un ángulo de 100°, no era que le agradase en lo absoluto y para la próxima controlaría sus patadas.

-Deberías broncearte, tienes las piernas pálidas-de un solo paso el Capitán se acercó mas a la espalda del hombre que había detenido el inminente ataque.

-¡ACOSO SEXUAL!-ambas manos de la rubia le bastaron como para mandarlos a el fondo se escucho un estruendo, las mesas caídas anunciaban el lugar donde ambos hombres cayeron de espaldas, seguido de unos taconeos refluentes acercarse con paso de caballo marcado hasta donde estaban ellos. Obviamente el ambiente en el lugar era tenso, absoluto silencio mas nada que no fuese los gritos de Aikawa. Pobres aquellos que cayeron dominados ante tal fiereza de mujer, por que aunque no llevase pantalones sobresalía como tal.

A no menos de 2 metros del lugar regresemos al par de compañeros que hasta hace unos momentos estaban desayunando, disfrutando de la compañía del otro (Seiju-Usaki), y… ¿Qué sucedió después de que Aikawa y Kamijou entrasen a armar el lio? Seguramente, el peliazul estaría riendo por lo bajo, un gesto inocente y a diferencia del rubio quien mantenía en su boca un trozo de fruta que hasta ahora no habría de masticar por mantener su mirada de perplejidad, parpadeó dos veces cuando cayó en cuenta de que Seiju había cesado de reír. Hace ya más de un año que había tenido el honor de conocer a la capitana Aikawa a simple vista, pero muy simple ni un año le caía encima y mas es lo que llego a pensar por el carácter enérgico que poseía y la capacidad de perder los estribos ante sus colegas de trabajo.

El rubio tiro de la servilleta en acto de pasársela por los labios. Su mirada estaba perdida en el frente donde yacía el capitán de su brigada con los dos capitanes mas en el mismo problema, él estaba ahí sentado como si nada ¿Debería ayudarle? No. Fue cortante a su propio pensamiento, de seguro el otro se las arreglaría después de todo tenia una táctica con Aikawa que le permitía zafarse de todos sus ataques histéricos. Usaki con su inigualable tranquilidad, suspiro, cerrando los ojos por el instante de mas si bien ciertos contando tres segundos y en menos de uno a su frente ocultando la visión de antes un uniforme blanco a igual que el suyo pero este se veía diferenciado por la forma que le daba el cuerpo que lo estaba ocupando. Y siendo mas preciso le llamaría ¨curvas¨ de esas que los pervertidos como Igarashi solían reconocer.

-¿Podemos tomar prestados estos asientos?-la voz imaginable de Saeki irrumpió cual sea el pensamiento que en ese momento cursaba por la mente de aquellos dos caballeros, a pesar de que Seiju luzca un tanto afeminado su gracia como tal titulo le era natural y mas bien confundida con su cortesía y amabilidad-De acuerdo, vice-capitán-la mujer de cabellera oscura, lisa y un largo distintivo hasta las caderas proseguía al tener una respuesta afirmativa y mas detalladamente a lo que Seiju respondió simplemente afirmando con la cabeza en un meneo de barbilla de abajo hacia arriba, el mechón corto de por encima de los cejas del sujeto vacilaron con gracia infinita dándole de nuevo aquel toque tan inocente como aquel un niño de doce años, la sublime sonrisa y el murmullo por la garganta.

-Hola, buenos días-sumando a todo esto la cuarta persona que hasta ahora se había mantenido oculta por detrás del cuerpo de Saeki y ahora la rubia de cabellera corta hasta pasando un poco la mandíbula de ojos grandes y redondos, pestañas tan largas como densas, cabiendo recalcar su estatura mas baja que la de su compañera. La muchacha con tímida perspicacia alzaba un brazo en señal de saludo, una sonrisa mostrando la blancura de los dientes alineados-Con su consentimiento, permítannos.

-No-ante tal palabra negativa y repentina los tres se sobresaltaron un poco, dudosos talvez-permítanme a mi, por favor-el declive de la situación se vio cuando de repentino tino con rapidez el rubio de lentes sus manos coloco en el respaldar de las sillas donde las señoritas disponían tomar asiento, claro que esta tarea para ellas estaba agravada porque llevaban ocupadas las manos, Usaki atrajo contra su cuerpo los asientos el silbido al moverse les dejo en claro que debían ahora colocar la retaguardia en el mismo.

-tal como me lo esperaba de ti, Usaki-kun-las mejillas del peliazul daban la impresión de estar teñidas de un rojo con una forma de elipse muy graciosa.

-muchas gracias Toudou-kun-la voz suave de Kubou por inercia llegó a los oídos del mencionado y este a su vez respondía con un gesto amable.

Regresando a su asiento percibió un murmullo de la castaña mirando a su compañera y al instante la rubia con cara de sorpresa echaba los ojos a mirar hacia un lado que no sea su frente, al sentir el ruido de la silla la chica volvió de nuevo la mirada en el frente, a los colegas. Topándose con el miramiento quieto del chico-conejo, tranquilo y apacible con los ojos. Por tanto al sentirse ella observada no tuvo el menor intento de mantenerse quieta y serena su nerviosismo hacia remarque en sus manos así que las paso por debajo del mantel pero lo que no podía esconder ni con sus cabellos siquiera, era el sonrojo un poco notorio al nivel de la punta de la nariz pequeña y entonces comenzó un calor insoportable a sus adentros ardió de repente.

-y… ¿Qué tal el trabajo?-la voz de Seiju en tono de pregunta hizo a la rubia despistarse aunque no fuese a ella a quien él se dirigía, funcionaria como un pretexto de mover los ojos de piedra que mantenía. Aun sin echar de nuevo la vista en frente.

Usaki aparte de ello no quitaba los ojos de encima de su sempai había notado un extraño comportamiento que él no lograba entender, quizás pensó que no se encontraba dispuesta en salud por su semblante inquieto

-bueno ya ves…-la mujer con el flequillo largo hacia el lado derecho de su rostro volteo ligeramente sobre su hombro para echar un corto vistazo y dándole iniciativa a Seiju de que también lo haga-con todo ello creo que todo va con normalidad, siempre la misma rutina: investigación, persecución, ejecución. Aunque de hecho es bueno ya que no representa más trabajo del que podría ser-unas risillas cómplices les inundaron. Una charla a mena manejaban ambos siempre en que tenían oportunidad de encontrarse platicaban, a simple vista de todos un par de muy buenos amigos y compañeros. Mas allá de ello, no era nada.

Kubou regresó su mirada al desayuno teniendo en cuenta que era observada por quien tenía enfrente. Su mirada le llamaba, podía sentirlo. Tensa ante ello guardo mejor su compostura que antes. Bebiendo un poco de jugo se vio obligada en alzar la mirada y él aprovechándose de ello intento hablarle visualmente.

-Sempai, ¿se encuentra usted bien?-las voces chillonas de los otros retumbaba como un eco. ¡Le había hablado! Y el mejor punto en semejante pequeña línea era el hecho de que no era por razones de su trabajo como Seiju claro, si no mas por saber de ella.

-pues…-balbuceo un poco antes de hablar ya que entre tanto y tanto le cogía desprevenida-…bueno yo, contestando la pregunta-por los cachetes rosados de por si sintió un manojo de nervios al sentirse interrogada.

-si me contesta con un ¨Sí, estoy bien¨ sabré que miente.

La voz estricta e inoportuna del chico llego a oídos de los dos acompañantes respectivos quedando ellos mirando fijos al mismo. Caras de póker, una gatita, y el rostro más perplejo al comprender tal comentario.

-hace mucho calor aquí… Toudou-kun-bajo las pupilas en nuevo andar a sus manos, jugando aun con ellas-gracias por preguntar.

-le recomendaría entonces que no bebiera café. En vez de ello algo refrescante-dicho esto el rubio observe detenidamente lo que la chica llevaba en la charola, le quitaría la bebida caliente, humeante y negrizca de las manos. Si lo hizo-es extraño en que pensaba beberlo.

-ella sí que gusta en tomarlo, es eso mas como un habito que una necesidad-los oscuros ojos de Saeki se implantaron encima de la mencionada, riendo un poco, al ver todo el semblante de nerviosismo que emanaba.

No hubo más charla entre ambos rubios.

Usaki pasándose de ligereza embulló la última porción de fruta que tenía en el pequeño recipiente, no hizo más en alargar aquel tema de que si ella mentía o no. Al final se confundió. Y solo era eso ¨calor¨ por tanto debía reconocer que fue un tanto grosero en el momento que le advirtió sobre mentir.

Seiju y Saeki en su momento retomaron su plática, era uno de esos días en que su Capitana Aikawa no podría exigirles que no socialicen, era un desayuno. Mas no estaban ahora en servicios.

La pobre chica a la que se ha mencionado como Kubou siguió la sugerencia del menor, tomo de nuevo andar el café y lo alejo un poco de ella, mas hacia su izquierda. Visible ante los ojos claros del muchacho. Mirando un poco hacia el frente, más especifico el pecho del otro ya que no quería levantar demasiado la vista hasta encontrarlo de nuevo, pensó y medito que tal vez él había descubierto su mentira ocultada por otra. Lo supo cuando alzo hasta el fin los ojos, la boca de Usaki, sus labios, los músculos de ellos en un intento de moverse creando pequeñas revueltas y la lengua chasqueo contra su paladar. Él hablaría de nuevo y no tendría como ocultar la timidez que le causaba el hablarle.

-Vaya, vaya… ¡que no se desperdicie!

-¡Capitán!-sobresaltada la rubia se echó un poco hacia atrás, quizás por inercia y dar cabida al mayor.

-¿Eh?-y ahí estaba Mikoshiba con café ajeno en mano y la boca directa hacia el bordillo del vaso-no te lo ibas a beber o ¿sí?-el rostro desconcertante de ella le indicaba que estaba en lo correcto.

-¡Ah! No…-acertó en decir, tranquilizando su compostura ante la situación-tiene razón, entonces puede quedárselo si desea.

-gracias la verdad que si… ¡ah! ¿Qué es esto? Reunión-pregunto al instante cuando su garganta hacia un sonido el cual indicaba lo rápido que pasaba aquel liquido.

-no es que se le parezca ¿o sí? Shouta-kun-la risa tímida del peliazul hizo que el mencionado llevase su vista hacia él-nosotros acá y ustedes haya desayunando golpes-lo ultimo dicho lo hizo con absoluta gracia que pudo resultar cómico para ambas mujeres que allí se encontraban sentadas con sus subordinados.

Usaki mantenía el mismo rostro de serenidad, no es que no tuviera sentido del humor. No era lo suyo reír, talvez… talvez sonreír y muy escasamente.

-Mucha risa, por estos endames. ¿No?-Mikoshiba sonrió en forma cínica, una de esas que solo él podía hacer. La dentadura apretada, los labios estirados, los ojos como desquiciados y el realce de los pequeños rasguños que llevaba encima de sus pómulos para ojos del pelilargo era demasiado terrorífico que no podía verlo a la cara.

-Shouta-kun…-la risilla nerviosa de Seiju esclareció al momento que el aludido decidió tomar asiento en el lado izquierdo del mismo, con el café y tomando un panecillo de la bandeja del peliazul.

-en esta mesa, ¿alguien sabe el por qué Aikwa tiene tal humor tan temprano en esta mañana?-aquel interrogatorio era más precisamente dirigido hacia las mujeres que allí se encontraban. Dio un pequeño mordisco al pequeño pan ahora dispuesto a escuchar.

-se nos ha asignado una misión conjunta con la tercera brigada. La capitana de hecho, ha manifestado su inconformidad pero se le ha sido desatendida.

-cierto, y hoy empezamos las investigaciones del caso. Esta vez debemos trabajar como si fuera una brigada compuesta por seis miembros con nuestra capitana al mando.

-entonces, ¿Cuál es su problema?-intervino de nuevo Mikoshiba- será ella a quien deberá la tercera brigada cumplir bajo sus órdenes, y es mas… bueno aunque viéndolo de otro manera su problema debe ser…

-el capitán Kamijou-súbitamente hablo Usaki con la boca ahora bien cerrada-pues bien su problema es con los hombres y más bien dicho, con los capitanes-la cara del muchacho era fresca sin miedo a que su superior arremetiera contra su persona.

-siempre tan espontáneo, Usagi-chan-ni la risa maquiavélica del castaño ni su comentario le hizo retroceder a su palabra.

En el ambiente se escuchó una pequeña risilla por parte de Seiju y Kubou. Esto era como un duelo, ninguno de los dos daba pasos hacia atrás ni tampoco permitían que el otro pisoteara su honor. No, no. Pero el rubio prefería no contestar ya que no tenía más nada que argumentar. Con lo que había dicho bastaba.

-Quisiera saber lo que sucedería si Aikawa-san escuchara esta conversación-comento el risueño hombre de cabellos azulados.

-Si… claro-la voz del capitán repercudió de nuevo, y entre tanto humor, palabrerío, y demás terminaron con su desayuno. Rumbo hacia la jornada no tan agradable del trabajo, pero había que verle lo bueno, mandaban al otro mundo lo que aquí en el mundo de los vivos estaba demás. No eran héroes pero tampoco la escoria que se iba, eran simples personas quienes con un pasado y que estaban deseosos de sacrificar su alma por la justicia del otro.

_**Espero que haya sido de su agrado... =) **_

_**I will continue...**_


	2. ALMUERZO

_**Hi Hi ... good morning, good night... =D. He aqui the next chapter...! of my dolls... **_

**CAPITULO SEGUNDO:**

**¨ALMUERZO¨**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Usaki aclamaba quietud, inmerso desde luego en un lugar precisamente aislado de una sociedad. A su alrededor concebía el pasto verde, frondosos arboles extendidos hasta donde su mirada alzada pudiera denotar, uno que otro canturreo de algún pajarillo, el incesante caminar de hormigas diminutas colarse por su calzado y los persistentes rayos amarillosos que calentaban pacíficamente su uniforme, sintiendo hasta en la piel de sus brazos aquel calor apacible que venia desde lo alto de los cielos. Era uno de esos días en que el sol literalmente estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y aunque en medio del bosque no hay esquinas entonces aquí estaba muy bien aplicado el término de ¨literal¨. Se paso los dedos rozando por encima de la ceja llegando hasta la sien, su rostro sudaba, las mejillas encandiladas, la respiración dificultosa y los labios resecos denotaban todo el esfuerzo que hizo persiguiendo al condenado a muerte, si mas bien tuvo que soportar los insultos que ahora el ya cadáver le había impuesto a su persona lo gratificante de ello era que había silenciado aquellas palabras poco hirientes para el mismo, la cual el mismo lo había señalado como una forma de expiar sus pecados.

-¡Misión cumplida!-al encontrar respuesta de su superior al otro lado del auricular, apagó el micrófono y guardó su arma, bajando la guardia estaba. Por su boca entreabierta exhalaba pesadamente, reacomodándose la boina giro sobre sus talones buscando con la mirada los tallos de los arboles a quienes les había propinado un corte ligero con su katana en el momento justo de la persecución, una manera de marcar el camino de retorno a la calle principal en donde estaría la camioneta esperándole. Sus pisadas sobre las hojas caídas moribundas y en su mayoría secas y muertas emitían un sonido crujiente y molesto para sus oídos.

A momento que caminaba, a momento que pensaba y pensaba y a momento luego en que se enfrascaba en un ajetreo de emociones, ajetreo que ajetreaba su estrecho corazón, corazón no de piedra que aun no puede querer, querer abrir los sentimientos, sentimientos de frustración y dolor, dolor de un pasado, pasado que ya fue espeso y espeso en su propia negrura en un precedente sin igual.

Llevo una mano hasta su cabeza intentando calmar sus temblores. Hacia atrás dio un pequeño vistazo hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo, ya luego vendrían a limpiar la escena. Decidido entonces marcho con más calma por entre la maleza, sujeto la katana por el mango atrayéndola un poco más a su cuerpo, la llevaba agarrada sin intención alguna en soltarla.

El muchacho de cabellera rubia corta con mechones pequeños en su rostro, de cejas talladas desde su creación, ojos redondos enmarcados de negrizco, los lentes de armazón fina por encima del puente de su nariz recta y pequeña que emitía cierta delicadeza y mas a los costados esas mejillas suaves y lisas con el rubor natural, pequeños vellos dorados como si fuese este un durazno, esparcidos a lo largo y ancho de ese rostro petrificado de emociones, sus hermosísimos finos labios agrietados desgraciadamente en el medio glorificaban el encanto de su fisonomía de niño. Y que más hablar de su cuerpo. Era alto, buen porte para un chico, su uniforme no permitía observar deliberadamente en que tal punto estaría de esculpido. Si más bien a suponer por los entrenamientos y su constante preparación física a diario, aquel preciado misterio debía tener buenas proporciones, parlamentando hipotéticamente.

En sus pensamientos más paradójicos llegaba a creer que era incapaz de vivir consigo mismo, y aunque a cada cierto rumbo inesperado esa idea le golpeaba más el corazón por motivos que aun no entendía como debía sobrellevar su pasado, por más doloroso que fuera y culpable que se sienta la reseña histórica de su vida le afectaba radicalmente el presente en el que se encontraba. Hace unos años sus padres habían muerto y su hermano menor en coma ha estado, su estado es delicado y por el momento esa persona era por quien se preocupaba, necesitaba de él como parientes tan íntimos que eran. He de allí la personalidad neutral que poseía.

Sus pasos iban más rápido a lo normal, se podría decir que estaba trotando en vez de lo anterior. Su vista desde lejos no podía ser atrayente ya que sus ojos iban caídos por en donde pisaba, en su cabeza reposaba cansinamente su boina la cual de seguro estaba lo suficientemente caliente ya sea por el clima así como también por los alterados pensamientos que mantenía el muchacho.

-¡Hey, Usaki-kun! ¡Buen trabajo!-al escuchar por entre el viento viniendo a golpe su nombre, sintió contracciones en el vientre, alzando su mirada fija en el frente mas específicamente hasta la puerta de la camioneta, le daba la impresión de que fuese una anciana quien al ver llegar a un nieto querido sale hasta alcanzarlo en el pórtico, con una gran bandeja de galletas en mano y un abrazo de esos que no se pueden negar a nadie ya que inesperadamente caíste preso de sus brazos-¿te sucede algo?-gimoteando el vice capitán se aferro al rubio por los hombros sacudiéndolo débilmente sin dejar de apretujarlo en contra de él.

-en lo absoluto-por tanto remezón sus gafas descendieron de su lugar-es solo que…-el muchacho aun no lograba zafarse del otro-hace un poco de calor hoy. ¿No lo cree?-tomando delicadamente sus dedos el metal curveado del puente del armazón lo llevo hasta su zona oportuna.

-¡la gente lo ha estado diciendo desde la mañana…!-en medio de una sonora carcajada el vice capitán le empujo a rastras a Usaki hasta llegar a la camioneta. Tal vez el risueño hombre a sus espaldas tuviera la cara más divertida que haya mostrado.

-¿Eh? Buen trabajo, Tou…dou-el señor Kashiwabara casi no podía pronunciar bien las palabras debido a que su boca estaba repleta de hamburguesa despedazada-¿Quieres un poco?

-No, gracias-pasándose de ligero tomo asiento paulatinamente conjunto a su vice capitán. Ahora dentro el ambiente era un cambio de sofocación a enfriamiento total, no muy a menudo solía agarrar un resfriado así que estaría un poco despreocupado. Suspiro un poco, escupiendo el oxigeno comprimido en su sistema, se zafo de la boina al tiempo que llevaba el dorso de su mano hasta su frente ejerciendo cierta presión allí sintiendo la necesidad de hacerlo para secar el sudor con el guante ya que no poseía una toalla de manos. Dejo el accesorio de su cabeza reposar cansinamente en su lado.

La camioneta comenzó a andar a un ritmo un poco desenfrenado al principio pero después de aquello el piloto al mando debió tener más quietud en los pies.

Con toda simpleza Usaki corrió los ojos hasta su izquierda denotando que su compañero de brigada llevaba en mano un gran vaso de refresco con hielo picado en una colmena como un gran monte congelado y en su cima jarabe de menta combinado con un poco de zumo de naranja, y otros más así como también leche condensada. El sonido que hacia al absorber por el sorbete era lo que había llamado mas su atención, ese rostro infantil con ojos cerrados sin dejar de lado una sonrisa mágica y helada, llevaba los labios comprimidos para no soltar aquello en su boca, el rubio al notar que el otro empezaba a mover los parpados por un movimiento brusco del vehículo solo por consecuencia llevo su rostro hasta otro lado para que su superior no le viera, pensamiento tardo en ese entonces.

-Eh sido un poco desconsiderado contigo, mira ¿te parece si lo compartimos?

-No es necesario, señor. Además es suyo-el muchacho de cabellos dorados y de mirada mansa mantenía su quietud, observando por el rabillo del ojo los aros de sus lentes y aun más allá al hombre del cabello largo gimoteando un poco pero de una manera chillona, con los ojos hechos agua y la boca fruncida. Supuso entonces que esto iba a terminar muy feo.

-Pero… yo quiero compartir mi refresco a Usaki-kun y Usaki-kun no acepta.

Bien, ¿Cuál era su problema? El muchacho no quería y aun así con semejante cara de borrego degollado le estaba incitando en hacerlo por mera cuestión de sentirse bien consigo mismo, ya que estaba seguro que el hombre no pararía de _lloriquear _por lo menos hasta que se le termine el contenido del mismo. O hasta que el capitán se lo recrimine pero el último estaba en un sitio fuera de su perímetro así que no debía contar con esa opción.

-Bien, solo un poco. No me gustaría dejarle en nad…-lo primero que se le vino a mente después de que ese algo rígido, alargado con la punta redondeada ligeramente húmeda se escabullese por su boca es que el otro haya interrumpido en su oración. Y mas allá de ello, estaba seguro que no había girado el sorbete para él.

-Bebe, bebe… Usaki-kun-aquellas tres palabras y asignándole el prefijo que usaba hacia su persona le había llegado hasta los tímpanos en forma mas que pausada y calma en una atenta y sensible petición. Y como si de leche caliente en un biberón se tratase Usaki lo tomo solo con una mano, debía obedecer a su cerebro ya que su garganta así lo estaba pidiendo y el ardor en ella asfixiante de por si, se estaba haciendo menos agraviada. El de rubios miro hacia su frente: Seiju en una posición arrodillada le facilitaba el tener que sostener el gran vaso por el fondo del mismo, la mirada tierna que cada vez crecía mas y mas con el brillito tiritante por encima de su rostro. Viéndolo desde otra perspectiva el hombre le recordaba el hecho de un día tuvo una madre, los gestos, las preocupaciones y diversos factores le habían llevado hasta esa conclusión, el que Seiju tuviera una forma de ser distante a la de un hombre que por genero y genética era él. Era esa persona en quien siempre podría depender, de quien siempre podría refugiarse, y de quien siempre estaría a su lado sin preguntar nada, tal y como ser una mujer que haya llevado en el vientre uno o dos embriones convertidos dentro de nueve meses en un ser humano, Seiju jamás podría hacer tal proceso… pero dentro de su corazón albergaba tales sentimientos, y así creía Usaki que el mayor tendría un corazón de madre-Me has besado indirectamente. Usaki-kun-al escuchar tal cosa de semejante calibre el muchacho no supo que decir, o hacer.

Esa persona de dudosa sexualidad con inmensa ingenuidad.

Un remezón brusco en el andar del vehículo hizo que cayera el rubio por simple inercia al ser llevado a rastras por la mano que antes sostenía su brazo. Por tanto y tanto al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la visión un poco nubla, debido al hecho de que se le habían descolocado sus lentes. Sin moverse, forzó un poco su mirar, su compañero estaba recostado contra el suelo con la cabeza irguiéndose rápidamente a lo que se encontró con su rostro. El pequeño incidente quizás deje pasar ahora por desapercibido el ultimo comentario del pelilargo.

Al parecer el conductor se había detenido, puesto a que ni más se sintió aquel otro movimiento.

-¡Hey! Se tuvo que frenar a raya… disculpen-arrastrando las ultimas silabas el señor Kashiwabara de repentino tino apareció dando traspiés en la escena. Se denota él mismo confuso-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? De nuevo en sus andanzas, vice capitán.

-¡Pero! ¡¿Qué dices?!-el nombrado comenzó a reír en tanto que se levantaba y ayudaba a Usaki por la misma situación a la que estaban conllevados.

Usaki ahora firme echo un vistazo al suelo ¡Que lastima! Estaba todo echo un desamarre allí abajo, todo sucio por el reguero provocado por el incidente de velocidad. Con paño en mano el pelilargo apareció de ante sus ojos para secar el desastre mientras que él tomaba el sillón que motivos diversos había ido a parar un tanto lejos, reacomodándolo tomo de nuevo asiento en el, en buena hora aun no había almorzado nada que no fuera ese raspado de hielo porque tal vez ahora Seiju tuviera mas para limpiar.

-Bueno… eh… como sea, afuera hay un gran tránsito y creo que avanzaremos lento, avisare a que manden a otra brigada para nuestra siguiente misión ya que con todas las que tenemos hoy, es imposible acabar-lo ultimo el hombre casi lo murmuro para si mismo, prefería estar mas apartado de esos dos, una situación en la cual a veces llevaba a malentendidos fuera del limite permitido.

-¿Dijiste algo? No escuche lo último.

-A pues… que llamare al Capitán avisándole de nuestro pequeño retraso ya que de seguro ahora se encuentra desocupado y no estaremos a tiempo para recogerle.

-De acuerdo…!Ah! y que procure conducir un poco mas a meno-Kashiwabara de seguro le mandaría su recado al chofer-¡He perdido mi refresco!

El rubio no más contemplaba el rostro afligido del otro, casi como si estuviese suspirando par si mismo. Confuso recordó algo: ¨_La gente lo ha estado diciendo desde la mañana¨ _Eso era, llevaba una cosa en mente y esa era pedirle debidas disculpas a su sempai por haber sido un poco osado en aquel palabrerío suyo, en horas del desayuno en la cafetería del cuartel general. De aquello había pasado solo un par de horas, nadie lo recordaría hasta el final del día pero la memoria de uno es semejante acusatoria permanente y persistente.

Eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y hasta ahora sus misiones estaban casi que a termino para la primera jornada, nada que salga de lo común e irreal, algo fácil sin complicaciones, mas nada de que hacer o decir, un ¡BAM BAM! y se acabó.

El sol hasta esta hora no parecía dar tregua al planeta, y cada vez que el reloj se acercaba en apuntar hacia el medio día. Y peor aun con semejante ropa que llevaban encima.

-Seiju, ¿podrías dejar de moverte?-el capitán Mikoshiba estaba un poco molesto, y escribir poco es en realidad muy poco como para describir semejante semblante enojón que llevaba comprimiendo las facciones de su rostro, en lo cual todas esas arrugas producto de su estrés se le acumulaban en el entrecejo y en la piel a los lados de los labios por tantos pucheros.

-Parece que alguien no esta de muy buen humor por aquí…-una mirada asesina esas tan únicas del capitán con un destello en los ojos brillo de cinismo.

-¡En serio! ¿Tú crees?-el rostro de Shouta mantenía un equilibrio perfecto entre la burla sorna y la maldad pura de una persona.

-Ya basta Shouta-kun, me duele.

Desde su lugar Usaki contemplaba con desvelo dicha escena en la que su pobre ¨Mama¨ Seiju estaba siendo acorralado por el castaño más alto, pero ¿Qué era exactamente eso de lo que Mikoshiba hablaba? Claro que con respecto a su compañero.

-Oh por favor, Seiju-la mano en puño del hablante se torno aun mas aprisionada contra la cabeza-¿Te duele?

-¡Si!-el rostro de dolor del pobre peliazul fue notorio. Sus manos aferradas al brazo izquierdo del otro intentando zafárselo, mas no lograba nada. En la posición en la que se encontraban no le estaba favoreciendo en lo absoluto, Shouta lo tenía apegado por la espalda y agarrando su cuello con el brazo, era casi asfixiante. No era dable para él que su capitán, compañero y amigo en ese orden jugara con su persona de esa forma un poco intensa solo para calmar su mar de cólera.

Hasta la vez no entendían los dos integrantes de la primera brigada claro que sacando de lado al capitan, la razón por la que este a bordo la camioneta de manera tan irritante azotando las puertas de la misma abruptamente, al principio creyeron que tal vez podría ser por un retraso no planificado y ya anticipado al castaño por parte de Kashiwabara y mas aun en aquella llamada había contestado con un _Esta bien chicos, solo no demoren demasiado por mí. _Aspecto, más después descartado.

En segundo estuvieron considerando el hecho de que hayan sucedido algún tipo de percances en su encuentro mensual con el inspector Tamao en sus salidas al cine, en el día libre en que este último estuviese, su persistencia y afanada forma de ser le conllevaron al capitán aceptar verle en un café, dos horas pasaron, Shouta cansado de que insistiera, acepto.

Esta ultima posibilidad talvez haya conllevado a su malgenio, claro esta que además de la pelea en la que se metió por salvar el pellejo de Kamijou con Aikawa no le hacia gracia.

El rubio por fin vio como su capitán se deba por vencido exhalando hondo y fuerte su puño se abrió por encima de la cabeza de Seiju dejándole a este caer aparatosamente hacia el suelo.

-¡Señor!-el hablante corrió echándose sobre el suelo como lo haría un arquero en el césped para impedir el ingreso de la pelota hasta el arco de mallas y con relación a este era su acción y posición mas no la intención ya que en vez de impedir que entrase, este estaba para impedir que chocara con el piso.

El capitán tomo asiento con la cabeza reclinada hacia atrás quitándose la boina y llevándose el dorso de la mano libre hasta taparse los ojos, visible comportamiento de cansancio conjugando el estrés.

No dándole mas vueltas al asuntito…

-He traído de casa esto-el ya ahora recuperado vice capitán con suma alegría palpan te hasta en sus mejillas sonrojadas, agarró un bolso del cual saco unos contados recipientes-lo prepare para ustedes-en un instante los aludidos se aproximaron un poco hasta rodear al hombre.

-¿Qué es?-haciendo repentina aparición el hombre de inteligencia de cabellera rubia y larga cuestiono el contenido del mismo.

-¡Croquetas de pescado! Aun no he probado su sabor así que estoy esperando a que me den su opinión.

-Entonces, no se diga mas nada. Pásame uno Seiju.

Usaki quien estaba sumido en su mente despertó literalmente al escuchar incesantemente su nombre retumbar por todo el espacio pequeño de la camioneta, parpadeo un poco y vio a todos excepto él ya que desde su perspectiva panorámica para si mimo estaba el lente translucido ovalado. Fijo aun más sus pupilas en su compañero mayor que poseía en mano unos recipientes de color azul medio, de un material plástico el cual iba a parar en manos de Kashiwabara.

-Usaki-kun aquí tienes el tuyo…-por inercia absoluta estiro su brazo y agarro dicho recipiente. Por una mera de segundo de una conversación con el capitán, sabia que en su interior había filetes de pescado freídos.

-¡Oh! No es la primera vez que comemos de su mano-intervino Kashiwabara desde su lugar.

-Si usted los cocino, no dudare de su sabor, señor.

A Seiju casi se le cae su propia bandeja al escuchar tal comentario apacible y armonioso lleno de buena vibra.

-¿Exactamente a que te refieres?-intervino Mikoshiba.

-Me refiero al buen sabor que tenga esta comida, de echo, hele muy bien y se ha mantenido algo tibio para esta hora. ¿No lo cree?-el rubio tomaba entre sus dedos unos alargados palillos cafés.

-Sí, ya lo creo. Usaki.

Seiju salto en un abrazo de oso hacia el pequeño rubio quien ante tal comportamiento, aferro mas su mano como en garra para evitar que la comida cayese de bruces al piso.

-¡Nunca cambies, Usaki-kun!-y esto no lo decía, lo gritaba con una eterna risa y fiabilidad por parte del peli largo.

Todos como en ronda se sentaron en el estrecho lugar haciendo mas que un almuerzo agradable, un momento en amigos y no como compañeros de trabajo que fuesen en su momento. Compañeros y amigos palabras distintas que bailaban en polos distintos que siempre estarían siendo conectados por eso, el espíritu de cordialidad, amabilidad y fraternidad entre entes.

-Te haz lucido Seiju-rio bajito el capitán viendo al aludido quien tenía en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa y en sus ojos mucha ternura-ya deja esa cara, pareces un borrego degollado.

-¿Borrego degollado?-insistió Usaki.

-Es una simple expresión de como veo su rostro en este preciso momento-el hablante paro de hablar para mirar a Usaki quien con su rostro tan inexpresivo y masticando pesadamente observaba con cierto desentendimiento a su superior-Olvídalo, ¿si?

El pequeño rubio estaba discerniente, a veces su lascivo capitán (apodo de Aikawa) emitía ciertos comentarios, que para él estaban un poco contrariados, no debía entonces preocuparse por ello después de todo, su persona en ocasiones hacia lo mismo.

La pequeña reunión al fin y al cabo termino rápido, en un medio de hombres enteramente pues que esperaba yo. La hora de un supuesto almuerzo dado paso al comienzo de la tarde que en ocasiones como esta su clima estaba en declive, para fortuna de todo este equipo la nueva aura estaba un tanto favorable ya que de a prisa e inesperadamente su trabajo había aumentado en un par de casos mas, antes de lo planeado. Aquello indicaba que el mundo estaba dando pasos desquebrajados de nuevo y aquellos insultantes que deciden por sus manos propias tomar pertenencias y en lo mas grave las vidas humanas serian ellos al final del día solo un andrajo de piel.

Mikoshiba con sonrisa cinica en la cara siendo este desvelado por Toudou sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. El mas joven se preguntaba _¿Qué estará pensando? _Sin dudas que su superior tenia el alma viva de un sedente por la justicia.

El viento soplaba en popa y Seiju debía agarrarse su melena con un brazo en intento de que no se le atravesase por el rostro, impidiéndole por instantes la visión.

-Jiro Amori, veintidós años de edad, segundo hijo de un matrimonio ahora en proceso de divorcio. Asesinó a su hermano mayor por motivos infantiles.

-¡Shouta!

-ya, ya…Amori siempre vivió odiando a su hermano por motivos de que sus padres le tenían preferencias al mayor-recapitulaba el castaño del informe que le habrían entregado previamente.

-Problemas entre hermanos de ese tipo son usualmente no frecuentes.

-Solo es de verlo ahora. Usaki ¿Cuáles fueron las armas que uso?

-Aparentemente habría utilizado la punta de un lápiz atravesándosela con tino en la yugular lo que causo un inminente desangrando-argumento Usaki-y el objeto fue encontrado en el cuello.

-Tanto odio le tenía como para hacer eso-horrorizado Seiju por tal brutalidad doméstica, la palma de su mano cubrió su boca.

-Bien, bien tenemos un lápiz. Pero eso no fue todo lo que sucedió. En esa madrugada, existen testimonios de vecinos que afirman haber escuchado una disputa pero nada que salga fuera de lo normal-Shouta se llevo el índice encorvado a la barbilla en forma pensativa.

-Aparte del lápiz en el cuerpo del asesinado se encontró en la habitación que ambos compartían, utensilios de cocina con los cuales extrajo sus ojos ya que estos poseían un color distinto a los suyos, según sus padres. Era como una competencia entre hermanos, por ser el más querido, que al final sus padres terminaron por odiarlo completamente por el asesinato del primogénito. Amori creyó que desapareciendo a su hermano sus progenitores tendrían su atención fija en él- Usaki cerró el archivo que contenía varias fotos del cuerpo del occiso donde se detallaba por escrito el parte forense e imágenes del cuerpo.

-Lo que nos hace pensar que este chico careció durante la infancia y adolescencia esa atención que estaba exigiendo ahora de esta manera-los ojos de Seiju se mostraban en ese preciso instante con un deje de melancolía. Algo que no paso desapercibo para el rubio.

-En el cuerpo, dejando de lado el tema de los ojos, también no se encontró el cabello. Su cabeza había sido rapada y se le extrajo las uñas de los veinte dedos a esto sumando la desfiguración del rostro a base de una hoja de Gillette.

-Según hipótesis, estos últimos estarían en posesión del condenado.

Hace ya alrededor de ocho minutos que habían bajado de la camioneta y daban pasos calmados hasta donde se supone que se localiza la escena del crimen. Y en efecto, no fue difícil de entre tantas casas localizar aquella, ya que fuera de esta los detectives dejaron cintas de amarillas de advertencia.

El sonido de un ¨bip¨ saco del trance a Mikoshiba.

-Si, Roger-menos de sesenta segundos pasados en donde el castaño entorno un poco los ojos. Tanteo con el dedo índice del lado del auricular-Bien, chicos han escuchado algo como esto ¨El criminal siempre regresa a la escena del crimen¨ o algo así, pero da a entender lo mismo.

-No he escuchado pero debo suponer el rumbo que ha tomado su comentario, de a prisa.

-Muy bien, Usaki. Entonces esto cambio por completo nuestra intención de revisar la escena del crimen, que es donde actualmente nos encontramos-la voz del trio era un poco apagada debido al protector que cubría sus bocas ya que generalmente lo utilizaban en esa fase de la investigación-Debemos prepararnos, a continuación de haber planificado.

-Entonces Shouta-kun el condenado se encuentra allí dentro. ¿Solo entraremos a por él?

-Si, y pensándolo mejor nos esta facilitando el trabajo a nosotros como su verdugo personal-estiro un poco el brazo para agarrar el pañuelo en su rostro-pero proseguiremos a eso después de un plan.

-Tiene conocimiento de que nosotros lo perseguiríamos y esta siendo más fácil que lo atrapemos. Es de pocas veces inusual. Pero, dígame Capitán ¿Cómo esta tan seguro de que se encuentre en esta casa?.

-No lo estoy por completo, pero existen indicios de que se le ha visto rondar por este lugar en altas horas nocturnas topando las madrugadas. No todo el tiempo, solo como si fuese una visita y al parecer estamos hoy de esa suerte.

-Ahora si esta seguro.

-Por Dios, que insistencia-la mano enguantada de Mikoshiba se dirigió hasta su cabeza para calmar sus leves temblores.

-Shouta-kun, Usaki-kun-ambos mencionados voltearon a ver desde donde provenía el timbre de voz, ciertamente alarmado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Acabo de verlo por aquel ventanal-tanto el rubio como el castaño posaron las vistas en el índice del peliazul ensanchando un poco el mirar hasta en el frente-desapareció inmediatamente cuando se fijo en que lo había visto.

-Bien… ¿entonces Usaki?

-Usted gana, señor.

Poseyendo la orden para entrar en un determinado lugar, tumbaron puerta y prosiguieron con la persecución, al fin y al cabo no había más que juzgarle al chico condenado. Ciertos pasos corridos por la pequeña casa dio a la incitación de que estaba tratando de escapar por algún sitio. Así que memorizando el plano de la misma surcaron los lugares donde podría intentar una fuga.

Ciertamente un hombre con edad joven sin historiales criminales que le hayan precedido y que según familiares y vecinos el deseo del mismo era tener un hogar en familia completa. La relación con sus padres desde siempre se había formado con distancia de ellos e incluyendo a su hermano. Afirmo que al muerto le quería por ser su pariente y estar obligado a un sentimiento como aquel, lo odiaba desde siempre por ser él quien poseyera atributos físicos como intelectuales que le hacían sobresalir sobre el menor. Al existir un cierto afecto su odio se ha convertido en un sentimiento inocente o en otras letras un _odio inocente._

**_LOVE TO DOLLS ...!_**

**_Good bye!_**


	3. CENA

_**Aclaraciones:** _Dolls y sus personajes pertenecen a_** Naked ape.**_

_**!Celebration! **_

_**Me emociona escribir sobre estos... muñecos... =D **_

**CAPITULO TERCERO: **

**¨CENA ¨**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El capitán Mikoshiba merodeaba los pasillos del cuartel general casi dando el aspecto de un muerto andante ya sea por su caminar así como también por la expresión moribunda de su rostro y si a esto le sumamos su espalda un tanto jorobada. La tarde de ese día se volvió demasiado caótica teniendo en manos un caso muy sencillo, esta vez se dejo llevar por el discurso de aquella ocasión que su persona improviso.

_¨…Antes de su deber como Tokkei antepongan su deber como seres humanos. Resistan la tentación de sumergirse así mismos en las normas_ y _reglamentos, y recuerden siempre pensar con sus corazones…¨_

Y fue exactamente lo que hizo, por estúpida que sea la situación en la que se encontraba, abrió un poco sus sentimientos y sus acciones dieron un giro inapropiado.

No haber escuchado a Usaki provoco una pérdida de tiempo y que mas daba hablar de Seiju, ese hombre estaba envuelto en un aura de nerviosismo que ni él se soportaba. La situación familiar en un crimen de este calibre era un caso que Mikoshiba le estaba analizando desde una perspectiva como el ser humano que es. El condenado en ese momento pareció arrepentirse por el acto de fratricidio, el hecho de su inminente muerte le había asustado hasta el punto de atacar a sus verdugos e intentar huir de los mismos, mas le fue imposible.

Esto le trajo un desagradable recuerdo.

_-Por lo menos les pido ver a mis padres antes de morir-_

_-¿Por qué tendríamos nosotros que cumplir el último deseo de un condenado?-_

_-¿A quien le haría daño? Usaki-_

_-No debemos señor, escuchar su pedido. Llevar a cabo la ejecución es nuestro objetivo-_

Al final de la tarde su subordinado Usaki, quien hasta su momento estaba contenido por no tener rápido la opción inminente de tirar del gatillo de su arma en cabeza del otro, parecía malhumorado aunque esto no se notase en su rostro lo estaba en su tono de voz. Muy probable es el hecho, ya que teniendo un hermano gemelo menor luchando todos los días para seguir con vida, y él viviendo con una zozobra interminable. Había entonces que entender ciertos motivos, pero estos por muy fuertes que sean no se deben mezclar con el trabajo. Es fácil plantearlo de esa forma, pero la realidad es otra.

Y mas aun el capitán se dejo llevar también por una razón distinta a Usaki.

Esta vez no acataron la misión con velocidad. Le dejaron hablar y conocieron que entonces su deseo era la muerte. Según el inculpado seria lo mejor para él ya que no contaba con que a sus padres no les interese su corto futuro. La ejecución fue suspendida por tendencia suicida, ese punto Usaki no lo podía tolerar. Mikoshiba tenia en su poder el cambiar la sentencia por ser el capitán de la brigada. En el pasado tuvieron un caso un tanto similar. Al que le impusieron un OP.

Echo un leve vistazo por los amplios ventanales hasta donde su vista pudiera perderse. El sol de la tarde merodeando el termino entre el día y el comienzo de la noche, allí donde en el cielo las nubes se ajustaban entre si y el color naranja suave disipándose por todo aquello. Lo ultimo que había comido en ese día, era lo que Seiju cocino, así que un estruendo fuerte proveniente de su estómago le hizo bajar el rostro, arrugando la cara.

El aroma débil a pan recién hecho proveniente de la cafetería aumento ese delirio en la parte baja de su abdomen. De tan solo pensar en estar allí, se le hacia literalmente agua la boca, ahora pensando deliberadamente poner pie allí se digno. Por la baja intensidad del hedor a harina supuso entonces que debía marchar ya, o de lo contrario temía que el pan pudiera acabarse. Y como a partir de esta hora sus ocupaciones laborales habían terminado afortunadamente, a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las cuales pasaban malas noches y otras que veía la primera luz del día junto a su brigada.

De solo pensar en la que esa noche haría ya le estaba dando flojera. Pero un hombre de su edad, porte y seriedad no debía mostrar tal actitud de un crio adolescente. Así que con sonrisa floreando en el aire, su cabello meneándose por su frente y la espalda tan recta daba la impresión de que ese muerto andante, había simplemente vivido de nuevo, así como en esa película de _Mi novio es un zombie _donde todos por hechos de un ligero empujón de amor y este en diversos que sean sus aspectos les ayudaron a revitalizarse, por así mencionarlo. Aja, si pero este amor que le había revitalizado no se debía exactamente a ese entre hombre y mujer o hombre-hombre y también mujer-mujer. Si no mas bien por amor a ese pan de cafetería que desde hace un par de minutos lo llamaba telepáticamente _Ven, ven Shouta. Tengo queso en mi interior y un par de amigas allí en el refrigerador. _

Mikoshiba sonrió ante su subconsciente hambrienta.

Como nadie le veía en ese instante mantuvo esos labios estirados, cerrados de por si. Casi al final de este pasillo debía doblar a la derecha donde aunque dieses la vuelta el enorme ventanal aun estaba de ese lado. Sus ojos ligeramente entrecerrados para como de ese forma absorber el ambiente de quietud que se inhalaba por cada poro del cuerpo, y es que así de contagioso estaba toda su contextura. Los únicos sonidos que percibía eran sus propios pasos y tal vez el sonido del extractor de aire que por cierto, emitía un sonoro ruidillo. Pero bajito, esos como hace el ventilador cuando llegas a tu casa con un caloraso de una rumba de sábado por la madrugada… y apenas te quitas los zapatos, fuera bolso y ¡Hola cama! ¿Cómo estás almohada? ¿Me extrañaste? Te tiras en la camona y lo único que se percibe es el embriagante sonido que hacen las astas del mismo al moverse. Relajante.

_¨¿Acaso eso puede ser cierto? Usaki y …¨_

Bien, estaba seguro que las cosas no podían ir de lo mejor hasta que llego a pensar que tanta tranquilidad le estaba afectando en serio, la cabeza. O en realidad no comprendía esta situación.

Entonces su paso de caballo sonriente no se detuvo y en lugar de ello, prosiguió de carácter más relajado, tranquilo, tal vez. Pasaba despacito que en este momento estaba seguro que solo se podía percibir el sonido del extractor de aire a su cabeza, sus zapatos ya no rechinaban contra el suelo, debido a sus pisadas leves. No quería ser inoportuno pero este lugar para esos dos no era el indicado. Tenían la ligera ventaja de que sea él quien les esté observando ya que de lo contrario las cosas no pintarían muy bien. Se acercó muy… pero muy despacito hasta donde esa persona aun no pudiera sentir por instinto su presencia.

Lo veía y no lo creía. Un concepto opuesto al que mantenía la capitana Aikawa. Era simplemente inaudito. Poso su mano en la boca para contender decir algo inapropiado. No les regañaría simplemente les aconsejaría guardar sus impulsos para un lugar mas privado.

Al parecer un simple encuentro acabo con un beso inesperado, le apetecía saber quien dio el _primer paso. _Ambos sumidos en su ensueño eterno y hasta cierto punto placentero. Tal posición, Usaki se encontraba en cuclillas, su brazo izquierdo por encima de la espalda de ella y el otro simplemente no estaba a su vista. El rostro del rubio escondido por la cabellera, igual de rubia, de aquella pequeña mujer agraciada que en este momento se encontraba casi en igual posición que el otro pero mas abajo debido a su estatura y por su mano derecha donde se hallaba fuertemente sujetando la solapada del uniforme oscuro, casi queriendo atraerlo mas a su cuerpo. Sus cuerpos se movían leves y un pequeño sonidillo por el retumbo de sus labios hizo que Mikoshiba hablara.

-Chicos, están no son las horas, ni el lugar adecuado-aun mantenía su mano cerca de su rostro pero ahora esta reposaba en su mentón, y su rostro… ¡ah! ¡Su rostro! se sumía en una gélida mirada, apacible y una sonrisilla picara-¡Ah, por favor discúlpenme!-si alguien pudiese notar su ironía.

Como si fuese la situación mas normal del mundo Usaki con su inigualable rostro de inmutación llevada hasta el limite del universo, miro a su capitán que hasta hace dos segundos con su habla comprensiva le había dado fin a ese _ momento. _Y tal vez en su interior, el rubio lo agradecía ya que de no ser por su intromisión quien sabe que hubiera sucedido luego. Y peor aun, algún tipo de problemas en su trabajo.

-¿Ca-capitán?-como si fuera un susurro del viento aquella palabra en medio de una pregunta resalto el fondo incómodo.

-Lo sentimos muchísimo capitán, no volverá a suceder algo como esto-las palabras del rubio de seguro hicieron a la muchacha, inquietarse.

Usaki al ver el nerviosismo de Kubou en sus manos recogiendo apresuradamente aquella pila de papeles que hasta hace momentos llevaba en manos en una carrera, veloz como el corre caminos por ese mismo pasillo y que en ese momento tropezó con él. Una situación un tanto similar ocurrió en el pasado. No se levanto, y en vez de ello, emprendió en ayudarle tropezando un poco con las manos enguantadas de ella, lo que aumento aun más su desesperación.

-De eso estoy seguro, Usaki…

-¡Por favor acepte nuestras disculpas!-Mikoshiba tuvo que callar al escuchar semejante petición por parte de la rubia, quien de golpe se levanto de sus cuclillas e hizo una reverencia en forma de disculpas hacia el capitán para segundo después salir corriendo de nuevo, despabilada hasta donde se dignara en ir. Usaki por su parte aun estaba tan perplejo por la acción que la muchacha tomo, que hasta ahora no se daba cuenta que seguía pegado al suelo con la mano estirada por efecto de que le ayudo en levantarse, pero ella huyo antes de que también él lo hiciera.

-¿Vas a pedirme matrimonio?

En medio de aquella conversación, y justo en esa frase… dos individuos procedentes de alguna brigada menor doblaron de pasillo sumergidos en este, pasando de a prisa por el lugar. Al escuchar tal cosa aquellos dos ocultaron de su rostro una expresión de incredulidad a lo que ninguno de los de la primera brigada, pasaron por alto. Y causo en Mikoshiba un declive presencial de si mismo.

-¿Como cree? Señor. Puede que no tenga experiencia en estos temas. Pero le aseguro, le aseguro que mi inclinación sexual es distinta-Usaki llevo su ultima mirada hasta esos que al parecer elevaron el paso drásticamente. Mas no le tomo innegable importancia.

Por primera vez Usaki sonreía siquiera un poquito respondiendo a esa proposición. Algo que el castaño noto de inmediato y pensó entonces que el mas pequeño, realmente estaba nervioso, avergonzado o también frustrado. ¿Por qué?

Mikoshiba agarró la mano en el aire de Toudou, la aferro y lo levanto hasta donde su rostro se encontraba, para toparse con los cabellos dorados del otro. Donde poso su mano libre y lo comenzó a fregar. Estaba creciendo el pequeño Usaki-kun.

-Bien, que tal si vamos a comer algo, no se, aquí o fuera y me cuentas todo con detalles de lo sucedido.

-¿Debería hacerlo?

-¡Hey! A poco y me dices que no estas de humor como para hablar. ¿O simplemente no me vas a contar?

-Insiste tanto señor, que no lo sé. No quiero pensar en ello-Usaki corto al instante de terminada su frase cualquier contacto visual con el castaño. Dándole a este la espalda.

-¿Ves? ¿Qué molesta tanta insistidera?-el mayor palmeo el hombro del rubio colocándose a su lado-aunque me mate en mi curiosidad, Usaki. Por ahora te dejare en paz-Con lo ultimo dicho en boca del mayor, Usaki paso a guardar sus palabras hasta que sea el momento oportuno para desecharlas, claro esta.

-No, señor. Me atrevo en decir que la curiosidad, ahora me esta consumiendo. Es extraño, sentirme así.

-¿¨Así¨? ¿Cómo?-incrédulo el hablante se forzó en arrugar el ceño-estas hablando como un adolescente.

Ambos uniformados emprendieron camino al tiempo que mantenían una plática, esas como las de un padre cuando su hijo llega a la pubertad y a veces comienzan a hablar paulatinamente acerca de sus cambios hormonales, sueños húmedos y chicas, chicas. Pero mayoritariamente esto sucede cuando el adolescente se encuentra en una situación distinta a lo sexual, emprende en el miedo por eso desconocido que siente y busca encontrar respuestas con alguien experimentado.

-Mientras usted no se encontraba en servicios con nosotros, mas específicamente terminando una misión. El capitán Shikibu me ofreció beber de un refresco que llevaba a la mano…

-¿Y… a que viene el caso?-casi ni le dejaba expresarse por intención rápida de saber. Tanto que no podía ser apacible.

A no menos de un metro se encontraban los dos tipos que hace un momento les habían sobrepasado, en el instante aquel de su conversación y ahora ellos les veían ligeramente apegados. Por lo que unos murmullos entre ellos no se hicieron esperar.

_¨¿Y bien? ¿Algún problema?¨_

Al parecer Usaki no les tomaba demasiado valor, a lo que el otro tomo en consideración. Los dos miembros de una brigada distinta hicieron al tiempo que pasaba por en frente de ellos, una reverencia en forma de saludo.

-Tome del lado de su sorbete, él me hizo un comentario de que _le había besado indirectamente_-ante aquello Mikoshiba no dejo de andar y aun lo mantenía aferrado por el hombro. Segundo después una carcajada escapo sin aviso de sus labios.

-Ok-parpadeo varias veces sonriendo pícaramente como solo él lo sabia hacer-créeme que aun no desconfío de tu sexualidad-le miro a los ojos del rubio, y vio como este mantenía su rostro de irresolución absoluta. Los ojos ingenuos y la mirada vacía-De quien en realidad puedo estar poniendo mis dudas, es sobre Seiju. Aunque a estas alturas de conocerle, creo que es más que indiscutible. No lo juzgo, lo quiero como es. Y para mí, en lo personal así como amigos, él es especial.

Después de pensar un poco el castaño tuvo la ligera impresión de que el tema se había desviado al vice-capitán.

-Tengo que concordar con usted.

-Espera, un minuto ¿Cuándo hemos llevado nuestra conversación hasta Seiju? Y lo importante que quiero escuchar de ti… ¿Cómo relacionas lo del beso _indirecto c_on el directo?

-En menos de veinticuatro horas, he recibido dos. Dos completamente distintos y de personas distintas, claro que me confunde lo sucedido con Kubou-sempai, fui yo irrespetuoso. Mi intención solo era disculparme con ella, por a lo que yo le atribuyo una grosería que le dije en horas del desayuno, esta mañana.

-Espera, espera…-el castaño con el entrecejo fruncido, una mueca y las manos al frente sacudiéndolas se enfatizaba mejor aun- ¿Estas aceptando que tu primer beso fue mediante la saliva que se encontraba en la punta de un sorbete, de otro hombre?

-Cuenta como tal o ¿No?

Hasta cierto punto Mikoshiba creía en la inocencia que poseía el muchacho. Quizás en su vida no tuvo intenciones de cosas por el estilo, como lo son las relaciones amorosas. Pero, también conceptuaba que en ese aspecto podría ser demasiado ingenuo como para creer en lo que le haya dicho el vice-capitán.

Tomando de nuevo la caminata después de una pausa ante tal confesión, Mikoshiba palmeó la cabeza del rubio, seguida de una sonora risa, lo cual provoco que el menor sintiera confusión.

-Un beso, mas que saliva implica labios, dientes… mordidos y un toque de eso _mágico _que por el momento no tenemos-miro a quien le estaba hablando y en sus ojos, noto cierto descontento-espero que entiendas a lo que me refiero.

-Si señor. Pero entonces su respuesta es un ¨No¨

-Solo si así tú lo crees. Personalmente para mí no lo es.

Usaki hizo un sonido con la garganta en forma de contestación, asimilando y procesando las palabras del mayor.

-Gracias señor, sus palabras ayudan en aclarar un poco mi mente.

-Sé que Seiju en ocasiones su comportamiento es extraño, es muy pegajoso. Tú sabes, eres mi testigo personal aunque de echo siempre esta mas pegado a ti…-el mas alto le señalo con un dedo, a lo que el otro parpadeo indiferente-ja, ja… pero tranquilo, es su forma de mostrar preocupación.

El capitán escucho un murmullo afirmante por parte de quien a su lado caminaba, imitando su paso rápido. Rápido, rápido, ¡Demonios! Los panes, ¿Estarían ahí aun? Imploraba a la señora de la cafetería que reservase algunos.

-En consideración a ello, me he pasado trabajando con él de esta manera.

-Te queda bien en estos momentos, esa cara tuya de inmutación. En cierto grado, es adorable.

-¡Capitán!-se escandalizo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto como si nada, la cara de histeria de Usaki era lo suficientemente adorable desde sus ojos. Con su pulgar e índice, apretujaba la mejilla pálida del muchacho, que al parecer se estaba ya convirtiéndose en un hombre adulto-¡Dime que-no-es-cierto!-un pucherito se hizo en su boquita al cabo que mencionaba estas palabras.

-Por favor, señor deténgase.

-Esta bien, esta bien… pero solo porque tengo prisa.

El capitán dio grandes zancadas bien marcadas tratando de cortar ese pasillo interminable. Como reflejo sintió acercarse a Usaki por su espalda, siguiendo su ritmo desesperado. Ahora que si lo recordaba, aun tenían asuntos pendientes entre ellos, una conversa de hombres sobre mujeres no hacia daño ni una vez al año. Y es que estando tan ocupado con el trabajo y asuntos personales no tenía espacio para ese rumbo lujurioso.

-¿Puedo retirarme entonces del trabajo por hoy?-pausadamente Usaki se atrevió en preguntar.

-Claro que no, ¿Recuerdas que aun no hemos terminado de platicar, Usagi-chan?

El rubio pareció vacilar en su mirar.

-¿No me va a dejar? ¿Verdad?

-Estas en lo cierto, ahora apúrate. Quiero que camines más rápido-Mikoshiba agarro del uniforme a Usaki para hacerle andar más de a prisa, tal y como a él le encantaba en estos momentos.

_**::::Minutos después:::: **_

La cafetería lucia inusualmente vacía. Se debía a la hora o el incremento en trabajo pero estas cuestiones irrelevantes no podrían ser de lo mejor en este momento. El encargado de la elaboración del pan hacia un excelente trabajo, gran variedad para satisfacer a los muchachones. Y el capitán primero era uno de ellos.

Iba caminando directo hasta las vitrinas para hacer un pedido. Las cosas no podían ser de lo mejor. No, en serio… no podían.

-¿Qué haces aquí I-GA-GU-RI?-el hombre de barba y cabello hasta el nivel de la barbilla al ser mencionado erróneamente su nombre no le dio importancia, sabia que se refería a él. Se volteo sobre su hombro para dar cara al otro que tenia en frente.

-Trabajo-y a esto inusualmente no contesto con arrebato a lo que el castaño frunció el ceño-¿Y tú?

-Aquí disfrutando de mi holgazanería a diferencia de ti, por supuesto-se acercó un poco más hasta la vitrina al notar que la señora encargada se acercaba. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando esta llego con una gran bolsa en cada mano las cuales dejo visible a los ojos de Igarashi para que las tomara. Pero al parecer aun no llevaba su pedido completo, ya que ella desapareció de nuevo entre las puertas de plástico en tiras.

Presumió entonces que el sarcasmo de Igarashi no era tan sarcasmo como pensó.

El semblante de Igarashi no era del mejor, daba la impresión de recién levantado un lunes por la mañana con un horrible sentido del humor. La boca fruncida y los ojos rojizos, levemente hinchados con una línea negrizca que los surcaba.

Y entonces… pensó que no seria buena idea preguntar.

-¡Aquí tiene su orden! Sr. En esta ocasión es muy extenso y caprichoso por parte de la Capitana Aikawa.

Y ahí estaba el punto crucial.

Ya compadecía al hombre con semejante castigo que le han dando con una palabra tan noble. Trabajo.

-¡Ah! Muchas gracias. Usted sabe lo que pasa cuando recurre a estos pequeños-dijo a medida que daba palmadas ligeras sobre una de las fundas.

-De hecho, me atreví en ponerlos a orden antes que viniese usted en su pedido. Seria fácil de presumirlo, debido al temperamento de esta mañana con el capitán Kamijou.

En su mente el castaño sonreía fingidamente, él también había estado allí. Así que escuchar de nuevo aquello no le venia muy en gracia.

-No me diga que se ha olvidado de uno-hablo conteniendo una macabra risilla. Su pulgar hacia un lado le indicaba a la mujer que viese por ese rumbo.

-¡Capitán! ¿También estuvo usted en ese litigio? Al cabo que recuerdo, y no le recuerdo a usted.

-Tal vez…

-¡Ah! Ya recuerdo… en aquel instante me regrese adentro y cuando volví a salir todo ya estado disipado y en calma.

Muy bien exactamente no era lo que estaba pensando pero en hora buena la mujer continuo hablando.

-Bueno, voy en demora. Aun tengo mucho trabajo y dos brigadas con líderes insoportables-lo último casi lo inquirió con una voz bajita. No pasando desapercibido al otro. Tomo con ambas manos cuatro fundas, dos en cada una-Hasta otra ocasión y gracias-hablaba más claramente para la mujer de mediana edad quien le devolvía el gesto. Se volteo sobre los talones y su vista cabrona se fijo en el castaño quien hasta ahora se la paso escuchando su conversación.

-¿Todo eso para una sola persona?-inquirió el capitán, sonriendo un poco.

-Sí, bueno ya sabes como es ¨Su majestad¨

-¿¨Su majestad¨?-inquirió de nuevo expectante a lo que el otro respondiese.

-¿Acaso no la conocés?-pregunto agregando un acento argentino-veras… ella es rubia, mediana de estatura, con atributos generosos, escandalosa, enérgica, orgullosa, feminista…

-Ya esta claro. No seas idiota I-GA-GU-RI, la conozco.

-¡Es I-GA-RA-SHI Maldito engreído!

-¿Quién es el engreído?

-Aparte de engreído, desentendido. Puff-con la cara echa un demarre camino dejando de lado al otro-no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para aguantarte, me es suficiente con esos dos que tengo bajo mi cargo.

-Y suponiendo, diría yo que esos dos son Aikawa y Kamijou-hablo solo para la espalda del hombre, emitiendo un sonido brusco con la boca, riendo.

-No me compadezcas, por favor. Se lo suplico señor entendedor del universo…

_**:::Ruido sordo del receptor:::: **_

Igarashi llevó su dedo hasta el auricular en su oído, dejando dos bolsas en el suelo.

_-¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! ¡Te estoy esperando! ¡Maldita sea!-_

Para el perceptible oído del capitán solo pudo escuchar algo a lo que atribuía como gritos por parte de la persona que estuviese del otro lado.

-Enseguida voy _su alteza, _solo déjeme desocuparme de un estorbo.

-¿A quien exactamente en esta sala te refieres a como un ¨estorbo¨? ¿Eh?-Mikoshiba saltó fiero sobre el otro tomándolo por la solapa izquierda de su traje.

-¿Quién mas esta ahora hablando conmigo? Imbécil-una pequeña riña después de todo no les venia nada mal a ninguno de los dos.

Por supuesto que, del otro lado del micrófono su buen oído le permitió a Aikawa enterarse de cierta disputa, que obviamente la estaban convirtiendo en una fiera interna, ya sea por lo infantil que sonaban esos dos, también porque fueran hombres o también porque era el capitán. Pero sin duda, le carcomía el hecho de que su pato este perdiendo el tiempo por ahí, cuando tenia a su lado a un insoportable bicolor que no dejaba de hablar echando sátira.

-¡Hablas mucho Igaguri!-lo ultimo que pudo percibir la capitana fue un pequeño golpe seguido, muy seguido de otro y entonces estallo de una manera casi impredecible.

_-Igarashi… _-el nombre paro de instante al notar ese timbre de voz tan calmo-_te quiero en este lugar en menos de cuatro minutos y si no lo haces, te la veras con Kamijou._-Ok, hasta ese punto no lo entiendo por completo.

-Entendido capitana. ¡Ah! Por todos los cielos con ángeles.

-_¿Qué sucede?-_

-Eje-tartamudeo un poco al notar bajo su pie-nada de lo que no tenga que preocuparse. Cambio y fuera-seguido de un _Bip _el hablante olvido su riña con el castaño para decidir que haría. Lamentablemente la funda que dejo en el suelo la había echo trizas con pisadas suyas, su calzado sucio hasta las medias, el piso de igual forma y un ligero declive de tiempo, ah… una mujer histérica, un cabrón con lunar en el lado izquierdo de la barbilla y un hombre bicolor infantil. ¿Pero? ¿Más que él? Si puede ser.

Los tres capitanes de las primeras mejores posiciones en un triangulo de desastre que mataba su vida laboral.

-Ah. Usaki ya regresaste, justo a tiempo para ver a este payaso salido de un circo-la risilla maquiavélica del hablante no se hizo esperar. Tal vez, no debía reírse.

-Sinceramente, no parece divertido-hablo de repente el muchacho posesionándose de lado con su compañero mas alto que él.

El alagado no pronuncio hasta ahora nada. La cara del chico le confundía en lo absoluto. Daba la impresión de estar aburrido, si. Pero no como si se estuviese burlando de él.

-¡Oh, que desastre!-exclamo un muchacho que por su uniforme, hacia la limpieza.

-Mis disculpas. Fue un accidente-se apresuró en concebir el integrante de inteligencia al notar la presencia de aquella mujer y el desmadre que había causado. Pero no solo había sido él… ¡ah! Maldito sea el dia en que vio por primera vez a ese hombre que se llamaba a él mismo Capitán Mikoshiba Shouta.

-En parte también fue mi culpa.

-¿Capitán?-al unísono se mezclaron dos tipos de voces, una femenina, una masculina, una de edad y la otra joven.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?

Para sus adentros Igarashi estaba hirviendo literalmente y es mas su cabeza asemejaba un volcán en plena acción. Ese cretino estaba haciéndolo bien, tan tan a su estilo de gato apenado.

-No se preocupe capitán, enseguida vendrán mis muchachos de limpieza.

-Este… si por supuesto. En cuanto a todo esto…-hablo para si mismo echando un vistazo a sus pies-pasare a lavarme un poco. Aunque voy en contra reloj-y entonces decidió mandar aquel encargado de dulces con alguien en su lugar, pero ¿Quién?...idea salvaje asalto su mente, si mas no estaba equivocado Kubou bajó del vehículo en mismo instantes que él, la muchacha debía estar todavía en el edificio ya que venia por papeles… papeles y más papeles. Aun asi ¿seria mucha perdida de tiempo ir a buscarla? Sí.

-¿hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar? Igarashi-san-quiso saber Usaki acercándose al hombre.

-Ja. Por lo menos este si me respeta un poco-de nuevo una idea poco arriesgada asalto su mente-Veras Toudou, necesito que la capitana Aikawa reciba estos-dijo alzando un poco una de las bolsas-es urgente, tiene un ataque de… eh, algún día comprenderás bien a las mujeres y sabrás de lo que te estoy hablando-sin moverse de su sitio estaba como estatua-seguro es que Kubou se encuentre en el tercer piso, ella venia por cierto papeleo y yo como ya me ves, asi que si no tienes mi suerte la encontraras bajando y cuando lo hagas entrégale estas que ella muy bien sabe para quien van dirigidas.

El castaño Mikoshiba tenía su mirada fija en el listado de precios ya se canso de tanto show y decidió finalmente hacer a lo que fue. Pero no era poco creíble lo que estaba escuchando, ese pequeño favor era irónico.

-No será necesario. Usaki puedes retirarte, yo mismo se las entregare a Aikawa, después de todo también soy responsable de este embrollo-quizás le estuviese haciendo un gran favor a Usaki al respecto con el tema de la chica de cabellos rubios cortos. A este tiempo seguro que ya ni siquiera estuviese en el edificio, así que seria una perdida de tiempo.

-¿Capitán?-se desconcertó un poco el rubio por tan repentina opción.

-Ya dije que puedes retirarte, hasta mañana-tomo las bolsas que Igarashi aun tenia a salvo en manos y mas sus propio pedido, no sin antes echar un vistazo al pequeño conejito asustado y guiñarle un ojo. Como diciéndole con el mirar ¨_Mañana no te me escapas de mi interrogatorio¨_

-¡Pero que acomedido saliste!

-Agradéceme después con más tiempo.

-Si claro, no te creas muy importante. Señor sabelotodo…

Mikoshiba salió tranquilo con paso pésimo ya que eran sus más efímeras intenciones de enojar a ese hombre que se había ganado su eterna rivalidad. ¡Ah! Hombre. Pero ninguno como Kamijou. No, ninguno. Si en ocasiones el rostro del bicolor pasaba por sus pensamientos aislados no era precisamente porque le agradase y le trajera las buenas nuevas pensando en forma telepática, si no mas bien le hacia eco y enfoque de las peores conversaciones que pudieron mantener terminando en ajetreo físico. A ese tipo solo lo aguantaban los miembros de su brigada por deber y respeto.

Y ahora que lo pensaba… caminaba en línea recta. ¿Dónde podría ella encontrarse? Estaba casi seguro que no habría salido del edificio, por el manojo de nerviosismo que enfatizaba todo su cuerpo. No se presentaría ante Aikawa porque ella notaria el cambio radical que tuviese. ¿Y? ¿Si estaba suponiendo mal? Imposible, asi en primera instancia iría a la recepción y preguntaría por ella.

Usaki debe estarle agradecido y por más que se manejara ese humor… el rubio también estaba nervioso. ¿Quién mas que su propio capitán como para contradecirle?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el piso anterior donde debía bajarse. Venia solo y de pronto algunas personas más abordaron. En estos momentos solo vestía la camisa blanca, la corbata y los pantalones…agregándose los lentes. Pasaba un poco desapercibo de entre los oficinistas. Se había quedado bien atrás casi pegándose a las paredes de la caja transportadora.

-disculpe… con su permiso-el timbre de voz adecuado resonó de entre las voces mezcladas de aquella gente. Echo un vistazo hacia el frente, su altura le facilitaba el mirar por encima de las otras cabezas. La puerta se cerraba y esa figura pequeña se establecía agitadamente en el principio. Sus cabellos un poco revueltos estaban aplacados por la boina. Aunque estuviese de espaldas, por la posición de las manos recogidas hacia delante y juzgaría que llevaba el papeleo consigo, aferrado al pecho.

El movimiento leve se hice presente y su estomago se revolvió. ¡Demonios siempre era lo mismo!

El timbre que anunciaba la bajada se hizo presente, las puertas se comenzaron a desplegar hacia lados inversos de las mismas y el gentío comenzaba a inquietarse de por si. Ella podría salir rápido, tenia ventaja pero decidió mezclarse rápido para no perderla de vista.

-Permiso, permiso…-con suerte unos se apartaron un poco al notar el apuro suyo. Las bolsas en el aire para no molestar las piernas de alguien.

Fuera estaba menos caluroso… y ¡Alli! Estaba su objetivo.

Al parecer no había la más mínima necesidad de que se apurase caminando porque por lo visto el desdén en la muchacha era notorio. Algunos de los que iban caminando lo sobrepasaron y ella casi quedándose. La cabeza estaba un poco gacha, daba la impresión de que estuviese mirando al piso.

Sus pasos se despejaron un poco, algunos se habían marchado y otros se dispersaron por los pasillos.

-No necesita seguir persiguiéndome.

-Ya lo creo, Kubou-los dos pararon en el mismo instante y fue en ese momento en que se posiciono a su lado. La veía por el rabillo del ojo, su estado la estaba marcando. Afligida-Igarashi me pidió que te deje estos paquetes, que son para Aikawa pero no creo que él sepa el tamaño de tu propio peso.

-Lo siento, estoy siendo incompetente.

-Por favor, no te disculpes. Te acompañare hasta donde están los demás. Además yo soy un caballero.

La muchacha no dijo mas nada. Obviamente ese silencio era penoso pero prefería eso a comentar algo indebido. El castaño respiro hondo y calmo, se prepararía para cualquier cosa relacionada con la segunda brigada.

-En verdad señor debo ofrecerle mis disculpas… espero que las acepte.

-¿Por qué?

-La escena que vio…-casi se paralizo al hablar del hecho. Su voz se quebró un poco y era incapaz de hablar.

-Mejor será que no te sigas mortificando con algo tan irrelevante como lo es un beso.

-¿Es irrelevante para usted?-exigió saber.

-Sí y de cierta forma tuvieron suerte de que nadie más les haya pillado, porque estarían ahora en una reprendida.

-Yo…yo…

-Para la próxima-_y si es que la hay_-el cuartel general no es el lugar más romántico del mundo. Y con ello sabes a lo que me estoy refiriendo. ¿Verdad?

La muchacha era como una niña, agacho la cabeza al escuchar eso… quizás fue grosero pero es esa la actitud que se debe tomar para que los niños no reincidan en lo mismo.

-Entiendo…-en un impreciso instante para de caminar y a consecuencia de esto Mikoshiba paro confuso al notar su cuerpo del delante de él. El ceño fruncido y una ligera mueca. Y entonces entendió que había hablado de mas o muy bien mal-Capitán yo fui quien beso impulsivamente a Toudou-kun-se impresiono un poco por tan repentina aserción y solo afirmaba lo que en ese entonces creyó-No me arrepiento, pero temo en causarle problemas con usted.

_¨Esta chica tiene agallas...y ella dio el primer paso, interesante¨_

-Bueno ya basta con eso, no quiero que te lleves cosas erróneas en tu cabeza por la inquietud del bienestar profesional de Usaki-la impresión facial de la rubia cambio totalmente a una más afligida. No bajo la cabeza pero mando a rodar los ojos por el suelo, notando los zapatos casuales que llevaba el hombre los cuales estaban pulidos.

Si no fuera porque sus manos estaban ocupadas por las bolsas, se las hubiera puesto en los hombros.

-¿Que sucederá con Toudou-kun?-aquella pregunta sonaba suplicante en dicho aspecto.

-Nada-tajante-solo preocúpate de tu trabajo que lo personal puede esperar hasta la noche.

-Le pido por favor, no comente esto con la capitana Aikawa.

_¨Mas que un favor, es un hecho¨_

-Oh, mi Dios. Eso seria ponernos a la deriva de la muerte-la rubia menor sonrió un poco, ocultando su rostro de entre la pila de carpetas que llevaba aferrada por los brazos.

-O… tal vez no.

-¿¨Tal vez no¨?-se cuestiono para si mismo.

Ambos emprendieron su caminata y a dos pasos de ellos el ambiente relajado y tímido se esfumo.

Un extraño ente al que no se podría llamar _humano, _figuraba delante de ellos: una especie de neblina pesada y grisácea oscura con destellos matizados en azul zafiro orientaban el bien semblante colorido conjugando a esto con el fulgor de ojos crujientes y el refulgido al contraerse su mandíbula.

**-¿Qué es eso de lo cual me estas impidiendo Ayane, que este malnacido me comente?**

Bien, sin duda cavaria su tumba.

Y lo peor de todo es que la rubia líder estaba mal confundiendo los términos. Al parecer recién hacia su aparición en la zona. Y no tenía entendimiento del _besosidio._

-Nada de lo que tengas tú que preocuparte-el castaño hizo un gran esfuerzo en intentar la muñeca de la mujer que lo estaba presionando o asfixiando.

-¿Cómo dices?-al parecer se había equilibrado solo un poco su estado de ánimo en modo: Asesino-¿un asunto el cual yo no debo tener entendimiento, me estas diciendo? Y de paso mi nombre esta involucrado.

-Es un asunto entre kubou y mi persona, que simplemente no queremos mencionar a nadie y en estos términos también estas incluida. Ahora si me permiten, estoy en retirada.

-Eh… Capitán, las bolsas.

-Mis disculpas-dijo refiriéndose a la muchacha-esto es tuyo Aikawa-convino en entregarle los paquetes a la mujer mas alta que la otra.

-Esto no esta completo-

-Veras es muy difícil de explicar… pero Igaguri pisoteo la mitad de todo-la cara de la mujer se distorsiono un poco-fue un accidente. Dijo que iría al baño y regresaría con ustedes con lo demás.

La cosa se ponía muy fea para la rubia menor. El castaño se lavaba la cara después de todo, no tenia que trabajar con la capitana histérica.

_**:::En la noche:::**_

Para su suerte el tren de regreso no llevaba en exageración pasajeros, tomo asiento junto a la puerta. Sus brazos cruzados por encima de su pecho y sus largas piernas recogidas en forma de la letra L. El lugar se oscureció al pasar por un túnel y no es que antes estese como la luz del medio día, pero era tenue. Cerca de una hora paso llegando a la parada correspondiente, arribó.

Ahora de camino de la estación hasta su departamento pasarían cerca de diez minutos. Antes de llegar se desvió hasta un Mini Market, llevando consigo suministros para el desayuno de ambos. El viento estaba helado y no llevaba consigo una bufanda. Se acomodó los lentes que en ese momento llevaba puestos.

-¿En efectivo o diferido señor?

-Efectivo.

La noche estaba aun mas presente cuando salió del lugar. Las calles por donde iba estaban solitarias, oscuras y frías. Las estrellas desde luego estaban acompañándole y un singular gatito joven de color plomo pasaba por su lado, y al parecer se asusto que con sus cuatro patas se lanzó hasta el límite de un muro, cayendo del otro lado. Estaría en casa.

Sonrió al pensar en su situación con respecto al felino.

Ese gato era del vecino… que vivía en dirección contraria del complejo de apartamentos donde residía con esa persona.

-¡Estoy en casa!-exclamo cerrando la puerta detrás de si-¿¡Tamao!? ¿Dónde estas?-avanzo despacio hasta llegar a la cocina donde deposito las fundas que cargaba. Cuando algo llamo atención a sus ojos.

En la puerta del refrigerador estaba un papel pegado con un imán, al parecer una carta, o mejor confiscado como nota. Se acercó y la tomo y la jalo levemente.

_¨La cena esta en el lavabo, puedes calentarle si así lo deseas. ¡Ah! ¡Shou-chan! Discúlpame que no este despierto para recibirte pero después de tu llamado me apresure cocinando y he terminado algo cansado, y no me puedo resistirlo. Despiértame para tomar el té de las buenas noches¨ _

Con la vocecilla del otro en su mente leyó la nota que le había dejado. Le comprendía si bien en ese día estaba libre el inspector, juzgando el aroma de canela y el orden de la casa. Se la había pasado limpiando después del medio día.

Le echo un vistazo a la cena, nada mal. Algo sencillo y delicioso para su deleite.

Pero, ahora no era el momento, quizás no se sintiese a gusto cenando solo. Comio dos panes que llevo de la cafetería del cuartel general y un improvisado vaso de leche, serian suficientes por el momento.

Se dirigió hasta la pequeña alcoba donde hace unos años el inspector sin su consentimiento se había instalado a vivir. Desde la puerta podía percibir el leve sonido de su respiración, paso la puerta, percatándose de la temperatura tan baja. Ni siquiera había encendido la calefacción, así que se tomo la labor de hacerlo por él.

Paso al lado de la cama de este posando su mano en la cabeza de este.

¿Cómo podía dormir con el cuerpo helado?

El cansancio lo ignoraba, justificable.

Agarro las mantas que yacían a los pies y las paso hasta los hombros. No veía su rostro pero le estaba contagiando rápidamente. Las cortinas se mantenían abiertas dando paso a un paisaje de ciudad tranquilo. Se estaba adormilando, si… y cayo pesadamente al lado del otro. Dándole la espalda.

_**Continue...**_

_**So long... =D **_


End file.
